Swept away
by Ferret Boy Productions
Summary: My sad attempt at a humorous romance ; I have no clue what this really is about..well, it's about a nimbus..harry..draco..and superglue! :D


I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter They all belong to J.K. Rowling ^_^; theres alot of grammar mistakes in this, please excuse them ^^; I don't really pay attention while im typing.  
  
_____________________  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall turned the corner her eyes immediately falling upon the scene before her  
  
as she shifted back into human form"Children,what is going on here!?!"she lashed at them angrily  
  
as hermione and ron stopped rolling on the floor,slowly turning to face her.Harry couldn't help but to continue laughing  
  
"MY FATHER WILL HE-er..POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF VOLDEMORT DID YOU DO TO ME?"anger laced into each of his words as a look  
  
of hysteria flashed through his eyes,Covered partly by the Nimbus 2001 that was glued smack-dab in the middle of his forehead.He looked down at harry before beginning to beat him over  
  
the head with the end of his nimbus screaming in between attempts to cause as much pain as possible towards him "This!"-thwack-"IS"-thwack-"NOT"-thwack"FUNNY!"repeated thwacking echoed throughout  
  
the halls of Hogwarts in between Harrys massive giggle fits.  
  
Proffesor Mcgonagall picked up the Superglue bottle that had rollen out of harrys hand a few seconds earlier before curtly nodding in harry and dracos direction.  
  
"Mr.Potter,Mr.Malfoy i expect both of you to report to the headmasters office immediately."  
  
They both nodded,Well Draco did the best he could at nodding before following her his free hand clenched into a fist as they both following her scowls placed firmly upon their faces.  
  
*~*  
  
Dumbledore looked at them,chuckling at the sight before him before turning to harry,"Mr.Potter,as i understand,"he cleared his throat"You superglued Mr.Malfoy's Forehead to the his  
  
Nimbus 2001?" A blush crept over his face before he nodded in reply."And I also understand..that You gave Harry quite the beating Mr.Malfoy..is this true?"  
  
Draco nodded the end of the Nimbus jabbed him in the forehead."F-"Harry maneuvered his hand around the broom and covered Draco's mouth just as Professor Snape strode into the room.  
  
Dumbledore nodded in his direction."Minerva,Severus,Any suggestions on how we should deal with this?"he tilted his head in Draco's direction.Draco slapped Harrys hand off of his mouth "I'M NOT A FREAK SHOW!I DEMAND TO BE SENT TO THE HOSPITAL  
  
WING IMMEDIATELY!" Severus quirked his brow turning back towards dumbledore a malicious smirk on his face."I say we choose a punishment that will teach Mr.Potter a lesson once and for all..one he'll remember.."  
  
Dumbledore smiled nodding once more."I had just the same idea,Mr.Malfoy you will not have that broom removed from your forehead,"snapes smirk quickly dissapeared as McGonagall eyed him curiously."And Mr.Potter you will be assisting Draco,I will put a charm on the broom so it   
  
will not be removable untill you both establish a friendship,And Punishment will be given if either of you try to get out of this"Harry was torn between wether to laugh at the fact snapes jaw had just dropped to the floor or to scream and protest  
  
against being stuck with Draco untill a decent friendship was made.Draco mumbled something under his breath his face turning a shade of red."You both will stay in the Gryffindor prefects room and will have the same classes"before anyone could reply they were rushed out of the office and sent towards their room.  
  
"Good day all"was the last thing they heard before dumbledore dissapeared once more behind the stone gargoyles.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco entered the room glancing over at the side thankfully seeing two kingsized beds with their posessions placed on top of them."This room looks hideous.."he glared at harry after looking around at the gold and maroon decor.  
  
"Whatever."harry threw himself on the bed closest to him and burying his face in the pillows.  
  
"This is the stupidest thing dumbledores done yet."Draco sat down on the edge of his bed resting his head on his shoulder as good as he could before giving up and falling backwards.  
  
"mmff uff fo mf mlffy"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said get used to it Malfoy"  
  
harry rolled onto his side so he was facing Draco from the opposite side of the room.  
  
"so.."  
  
"shut up..."  
  
"What's your problem?!"  
  
"You try sleeping with a broom stuck to your forehead and see how happy you are potter"he snarled before turning to face the other direction.  
  
"You know your not helping to get it off by holding a grudge you arrogant git"  
  
"Just let me attempt to sleep Potter..If that's not possible I swear i will suffocate you with this pillow."  
  
Harry yawned,removing his glasses before turning away also."Whatever.."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry slowly sat up stretching his arms but before he could open his eyes -THWAP-"MMPF!"Harry fell off of his bed sideways as the pillow came in contact with his face."It's time to wake up!And i don't know about your opinion but this place needed re-decorating.."Draco tilted his head sideways as best as possible obviously pleased with his work.  
  
"What are you talking about?"Harry yawned rubbing his head before cracking his eye open slightly seeing the lightly blurry form of Draco in front of him.  
  
Draco leaned down sliding Harry's glasses onto his face and stepping back.  
  
He looked around observing the now exact replica of the dungeons.Harry cringed slightly at the unwelcoming feeling that the room gave off before climbing back into bed and curling under the forest green covers.  
  
"Why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden?"...silence.."I don't know about you scarface but I need this broom off of my face as soon as possible."Draco replied with a sickenly unlike malfoy smile placed on his face obviously trying not to strangle harry then and there.  
  
"Isn't it saturday?"harrys sleepy voice came slightly muffled through the covers.Draco stomped back over to his bed sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his temples."I give up."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later,A rolled up peice of parchment was clutched in his right hand.Harry yawned slipping his glasses on and unrolling the parchment trying to make sense of Draco's hurried scrawl.  
  
'Harry,  
  
Needed to talk to the headmaster.  
  
Will be back within an hour.  
  
If Not then It'll be a good oppurtunity  
  
for you to rest your pea-sized excuse for A brain,  
  
D.M'  
  
Harry scowled at this last part his face lighting up slightly when he noticed the  
  
use of his first name.  
  
He fell backwards once more pondering if this may turn out to be a good thing yet.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean there's no way around this?!?"Draco slammed his hand down angrily on the desk.  
  
Dumbledore eyed him for a few seconds."I'm afraid there isn't Mr.Malfoy."  
  
"But-"  
  
"There will be no buts i'm sorry to tell you that the only way to rid yourself of the broom is to make amends."  
  
"But there's a quidditch match on-"  
  
Dumbledores eyes lit up in amusement."Then i'm afraid you'll have to try your best."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione And Ron sat up in the stands observing the feild below as the Ravenclaw quidditch team entered from the left,  
  
Slytherins at the right.A single maroon robed figure made itself across the feild following closely behind Draco Malfoy   
  
As the whole school watched in half confusion  
  
~*~  
  
Madam Hooch Made her way across the field "On my count mount your brooms..."  
  
Cho watched Harry climb onto the back of Draco's nimbus 2002 questioningly,  
  
Harry watched her too his cheeks lightly tinting at the fact that the angle she was standing at this couldn't possibly look good.  
  
"1.."Madam Hooch began the countdown as Harry lightly leaned forwards,Draco tightly wrapped his arms around the broom,  
  
"I dislike this much more than you do Malfoy.And if you pull any funny stu-"  
  
"MUCH MORE THAN I DO?!?"Draco practically screamed in rage."Oh yeah potter I reeeeeally enjoy having you practica-"  
  
"2.."  
  
Harry slapped his hand over Draco's mouth Trying to clear his mind of thought and was ready to kick off when he got another agitated whisper from Draco."Do you mind..?I'm practically being squeezed to death an-"  
  
"3!"  
  
Harry kicked off flying into the air The refreshing breeze colliding with his already ruffled hair.  
  
"eep.."Draco Malfoy was not a very happy camper as he looked down at the quidditch pitch the nimbus corrupting his view as he tried to find other things to occupy him.  
  
Other things such as torturing Lee Jordan.  
  
"And they're off!Ravenclaw is in posession of the quaffle and..Bloody Hell! What are harry and Draco doing on that broomstick!?!"  
  
Loud snickering was overheard from Lee before Mcgonagall tapped him lightly on the shoulder.He cleared his throat and began once more."Ahem..Moving on,Cho Chang is Circling the quidditch pitch On the lookout for the golden snitch,  
  
Harry and Draco are also doing so,And might I add they make quite the couple,"Loud booing was heard from the slytherin side of the stands  
  
and Draco Noticed Harry had scooted back a bit further.  
  
"Just kidding Harry old mate,And Ravenclaw makes a goal!"Loud cheering errupted from ravenclaws section.  
  
A bludger Flew by Narrowly missing The left side of Harrys face as he swerved up at the last moment  
  
Flying wasn't as easy with Draco Malfoy on the front of your broom.  
  
Harry shook his head Flying up a bit higher,Flying wouldn't be easy with anyone on your broom.  
  
Draco And Harry continued circling the pitch the voice of Lee Jordan and the cheering of the crowd drowning out slowly as they continued their search.  
  
~*~  
  
Twenty minutes later and the crowds errupting cheers were the only interruptions in their search.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What is it now Malfoy?"  
  
"Cho's going after something."  
  
"...Is it the snitch?"  
  
"No,It's A leprachaun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No you stupid prat.Get down there!"  
  
Harry began speeding towards the center of the feild where he had also spotted the golden orb,Without  
  
much effort he caught up neck and neck with cho,He carefully began to stand up.  
  
"Draco you take control."  
  
"And How do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
Harry stood up carefully stepping between Dracos arms and legs reaching out for the golden orb that was fluttering directly in front of them.  
  
"AND SLYTHERIN'S GOT THE SNITCH!"the Slytherin's and Much to everyones suprise the Gryffindors Broke into loud applause.  
  
Harry grinned holding out the snitch for the crowd to see before clambering back down and landing the broom on the ground gently.  
  
Madam Hooch blew the whistle and ordered them all to hit the showers.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste.Draco glanced sideways after him.  
  
"I am .NOT. showering in the same room as crabbe and goyle."  
  
Draco smiled attempting not to laugh.  
  
"It isn't that bad.."  
  
Harry quirked his brow at him a bit curiously,"I don't see how it can't be that bad."  
  
"Well im off." Draco flung the towel across his shoulder mumbling something among the lines of having to shower with a broom on his head.  
  
"Waitta second,Malfoy,The prefect showers are pretty spacious,Can't I take a shower in there??"Harry turned back towards Draco.  
  
"No"Draco stated this simply and continued walking his voice becoming slightly irritated.  
  
"Who would possibly need to take up the whole prefects bath." Harry paused for a few moments before adding in a thoughtful tone,  
  
"Other than Umbridge."  
  
Draco looked back at him supressing his own laughs.  
  
"Fine.But you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day."  
  
Harry nodded and followed him to the prefect baths.  
  
~*~  
  
"You go first."Harry turned around.  
  
"No,How do I know you're not going to look.."Draco stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I wouldn't Malfoy,"Harry thought for a few seconds trying to break the odd silence,"Unless I had a deathwish."  
  
Draco nodded walking over to Harry and snatching his glasses,"HEY I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT THOSE!"Harry thrashed his arms around in front of himself frantically.  
  
The other boy rolled his eyes,"That's the point Potter."  
  
Draco stepped into the perfects baths making sure a thick layer of bubbles covered most of the top,automatically moving to the other side of the pool sized baths and turning away as harry stepped in.  
  
"Accio Glasses."The spectacles flew from Draco's pile of clothes and shot towards the other side of the room into Harrys outstrecthed hand as he placed them back on his face."That's better."  
  
Draco's mind couldnt help but flip to a number of things as they both tried to think of something to break the un-easy silence.  
  
"Well,well Arch-enemies one day Taking bubble bath together the next."Draco quirked his brow the words echoing throughout the room."I'd say thats an improvement."  
  
Harry nodded his cheeks tinted a slight red,"One step closer towards getting rid of your broom.."  
  
Draco found it best not to reply. 


End file.
